Life doesn't always have a happy ending
by thereaper290
Summary: Sometimes being in a relationship while being a officer ends on a sad note.
1. chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own zootopia or any characters associated with it. All rights go to Disney.

Judy stood there in the cold and pouring rain looking down at a tombstone with tears streaming down her cheeks, her body shuddering with each breath she took. "Why did you have to go you stupid fox, you promised me that we would grow old together and that you would never leave me!" Judy collapsed onto her knees as she hung her head in misery.

Flashback

"Hey Nick, Gazelle is performing another concert in about a month, can you go with me?" Judy asked as she gave Nick a side glance from the driver's side of the ZPD cruiser. She noticed Nick simply smirk and turn his head in her direction. "Are you asking me out on a date carrots?"

Judy instantly blushed, feeling like her face and ears were on fire. "No, of course not you dumb fox who do you think I am?" Judy said almost with a hint of agitation in her voice. Nick just chuckled in amusement "I'll think about it". All was silent as they wrapped up their patrol of the rainforest district until that silence was cut short when the radio went off.

"Any available ZPD units, there has been a report of gang activity in central Zootopia please respond, over". It was their good friend Clawhauser. A well rounded cheetah who worked at the front desk of precinct one.

Judy sighed and looked at Nick as she picked up the handpiece "10-4, we just finish up in rainforest district so we'll check it out".

There was a brief silence before Clawhauser came back on the radio "Thank you, any other unit available to provide an assist?"

They heard a reply from Delgado "10-4, Francine and I can head over".

They arrived at the scene and Judy parked the cruiser. A group of animals were standing there and it wasn't hard to tell that they were doing an illegal drug deal. Judy picked up the com; "Officer Hopps to dispatch, we have arrived at the given location and have counted a total of four suspects please standby". Nick got out followed closely by Judy as they approached the group.

"ZPD, stop what you are doing and put your hands behind your head!" Judy shouted as she slowly approached the group with one paw hovering over the gun on her belt.

The light grey wolf who had his back toward Judy turned around with a huge snarl on his face and when he spoke, it sounded as cold as ice. "Big words for a little bunny". The wolf reached a paw into its coat and started to pull something out.

Nick caught sight of the wolf's gun before Judy did. He dove and collided into her, twisting his body so it was shielding her entirely in the process as the wolf started to open fire. The other three took out their pistols and opened fire following the influence of the wolf. Nick and Judy were now trapped behind their cruiser going in and out of cover as they returned fire.

Judy talked into her com hooked onto the collar of her ZPD uniform "Dispatch we have a 10-53 shots fired. Delgado what the hell is your ETA?"

There was a pause before the com sprang to life with Delgado on the other end. "We're right around the corner. I am trying to get to you two as fast as possible."

While they waited for their backup to arrive they continued to fire rounds. Suddenly Nick started lightly laughing despite the situation they were currently in.

Judy turned her head to look at him in pure confusion. "Why the hell are you laughing?" She asked before going back to the task at hand.

Nick had to regain his composure before he was able to speak again. "I just realized how pissed the chief is going to be when he sees all the bullet holes in the cruiser considering he just paid to get the paint redone". He saw Judy's lip curl into a smile and heard a slight laugh come from her.

Eventually the second cruiser pulled up next to theirs. Delgado and Francine got out and took position behind their car doors as they opened fire on the suspects. After what felt like hours, the suspects slowly dropped like flies until the sound of gunfire ceased and it became completely silent. All four officers slowly came out from behind cover and moved in to check the suspects.

Delgado spoke into his com as he walked past each of the culprits inspecting them one by one. "Dispatch, multiple EMTs' are required at our location, all four suspects are down and need medical attention". He heard a response from Clawhauser a few seconds later informing him that the EMTs' were deployed and heading their way.

Meanwhile, Nick was on one knee looking down at the wolf with a stern expression on his face. "You were a fool to try and pull off something like that. This would have been easier if you had just complied with our orders" Nick said.

The wolf only curled his lip in response to what Nick said. With the little energy that he still had left the wolf choked out a single sentence "There is a bigger picture to this than you may think."

Nick was about to ask what he meant when the sound of a single gunshot rang out piercing the air around them. Nick suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his side followed by the feeling of warm liquid. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he grasped his side with his paw feeling the liquid run in between his digits.

He struggled to concentrate, his vision starting to blur and thoughts becoming hazy. Nick felt himself collapse trying his best to stay awake as he listened to the voices that filled his ears trying to make out what they were saying but to no avail.

Judy was the first to look up when the gunshot rang out. She caught a glimpse of a figure walking backwards into the dark shadows of a side alleyway. She whipped her head around to the two other officers "Delgado, Francine! Someone went into the alley on the right!" Judy yelled out.

In an instant the two were sprinting into the alleyway in pursuit of the stranger in a hope of catching him and taking back to HQ for questioning. Judy then noticed a bundle of red and blue lying on the concrete. The look of both fear and dread washed over her face once she realized what it was. She pelted toward Nick reaching him in mere seconds she turned him over so that he was laying on his back to inspect him better.

The sight was horrifying. Blood seeped through a bullet hole left by a .22 and Nick had blood streaming down the corner of his mouth. He was barely breathing. In a fit of desperation and fear, she tried her best to stop the bleeding with tears starting to form in her eyes barely able to hold them back.

She gripped the com on her collar talking into it with a shaking voice that she hoped didn't make it obvious she was barely keeping herself together "Dispatch 10-00, officer down!" Clawhauser replied instantly. "Hopps, I have just deployed an additional EMT,

She felt for his pulse, it wasn't there. She immediately went to performing CPR while hearing sirens slowly but surely getting louder and louder. The EMT finally arrived at the scene so Judy moved out of the way. They put Nick on a gurney and placed him in the ambulance while Judy jumped in. They sped to the hospital while the paramedic pulled out the defibrillator.

They got to the hospital and rushed through the crash doors and wheeled Nick into an operation room as she was guided to the waiting room and hope for the best. She called every friend the had to tell them what happened and what the current situation was. Finnick showed up shortly after he received the message as well as some of the police force. Even Mrs.Wilde showed up after Judy had called her from Nick's phone.

A doctor came out of the operation room and walked over to their small group "party of officer Wild I presume?"

Judy stood from the chair she had been sitting in. "We are, how is Nick is he going to be okay?" Judy asked.

The doctor looked at them with sadness in his eyes and a grim look on his face. "We were able to successfully remove the bullet from the wound, however due to amount of blood loss from one of his arteries the bullet punctured, his heart failed and we couldn't bring him back, i'm sorry."

Judy fell to her knees in disbelief of what she was hearing. She could hear Finnick punch the wall and stormed out the door without a word. Slowly the PD left one by one until Bogo was the only one still there with Judy.

He put a hoof on her shoulder. "I am sorry that you had to lose your partner, but you'll get past it I know you can." and with that he left. Judy got up to leave and wait for the funeral.

The doctor stopped Judy however to give her something that he had found in Nick's pocket. It was a ring and a piece of folded up note paper. Judy read the paper trying to hold her composure. It was an engagement note for Judy asking her to marry him. He never did has to balls to ask her himself.

End of Flashback

Judy pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger. "It was never made official, but I have always been yours and you have been mine so the answer is yes Nick, I'll marry you".

Deciding she cannot bear the thought of living a life without him, she pulls out her gun and pulls the trigger.

Author's note: RR if you would like to. I am always open to advice on how to improve my skills. I would enjoy knowing if you liked or disliked this. I plan to upload more stories so if you like what you have read consider adding it to your favorite stories list are favorite authors list to see what else I put up.

P.S: I am new to fan fiction writing. This is the first story I have ever done. And yes, I have made an alternate version of this where Nick lives and it's a happy ending. Let me know if I should upload it.


	2. alternate version

Author's note: I do not own zootopia or any characters associated with it. All rights go to Disney.

This is the alternate version of the story for anyone who wants to read it.

Judy sat in a lounging chair that was tucked into a corner of the house's living room looking over a case file Bogo had assigned to the both of them yesterday. She was making sure to look over every single little detail of the folders contents when Nick walked in with two cups of steaming coffee. "Want some coffee?" he asked her taking a seat on a rolling office chair and rolling over to where she was. Judy smiled and took one of the mugs from Nick and taking a swig. He had made it straight black, just the way she liked it.

Judy sighed making Nick's ears shoot toward her direction. "Something wrong carrots?" he asked her putting a paw on her shoulder and scooting a little closer to her. "You seem tense and worried about something." She dismissed this with a reassuring kiss on his muzzle. "Well then I am going to take a shower!" he exclaimed jumping up out of the office chair and walking away to leave Judy to her thoughts. Judy put down the case file and looked at the wedding ring on her paw. Remembering the day he had asked her.

Flashback

"Hey Nick, Gazelle is performing another concert in about a month, can you go with me?" Judy asked as she gave Nick a side glance from the driver's side of the ZPD cruiser. She noticed Nick simply smirk and turn his head in her direction. "Are you asking me out on a date carrots?"

Judy instantly blushed, feeling like her face and ears were on fire. "No, of course not you dumb fox who do you think I am?" Judy said almost with a hint of agitation in her voice. Nick just chuckled in amusement "I'll think about it". All was silent as they wrapped up their patrol of the rainforest district until that silence was cut short when the radio went off.

"Any available ZPD units, there has been a report of gang activity in central Zootopia please respond, over". It was their good friend Clawhauser. A well rounded cheetah who worked at the front desk of precinct one.

Judy sighed and looked at Nick as she picked up the handpiece "10-4, we just finish up in rainforest district so we'll check it out".

There was a brief silence before Clawhauser came back on the radio "Thank you, any other unit available to provide an assist?"

They heard a reply from Delgado "10-4, Francine and I can head over".

They arrived at the scene and Judy parked the cruiser. A group of animals were standing there and it wasn't hard to tell that they were doing an illegal drug deal. Judy picked up the com; "Officer Hopps to dispatch, we have arrived at the given location and have counted a total of four suspects please standby". Nick got out followed closely by Judy as they approached the group.

"ZPD, stop what you are doing and put your hands behind your head!" Judy shouted as she slowly approached the group with one paw hovering over the gun on her belt.

The light grey wolf who had his back toward Judy turned around with a huge snarl on his face and when he spoke, it sounded as cold as ice. "Big words for a little bunny". The wolf reached a paw into its coat and started to pull something out.

Nick caught sight of the wolf's gun before Judy did. He dove and collided into her, twisting his body so it was shielding her entirely in the process as the wolf started to open fire. The other three took out their pistols and opened fire following the influence of the wolf. Nick and Judy were now trapped behind their cruiser going in and out of cover as they returned fire.

Judy talked into her com hooked onto the collar of her ZPD uniform "Dispatch we have a 10-53 shots fired. Delgado what the hell is your ETA?"

There was a pause before the com sprang to life with Delgado on the other end. "We're right around the corner. I am trying to get to you two as fast as possible."

While they waited for their backup to arrive they continued to fire rounds. Suddenly Nick started lightly laughing despite the situation they were currently in.

Judy turned her head to look at him in pure confusion. "Why the hell are you laughing?" She asked before going back to the task at hand.

Nick had to regain his composure before he was able to speak again. "I just realized how pissed the chief is going to be when he sees all the bullet holes in the cruiser considering he just paid to get the paint redone". He saw Judy's lip curl into a smile and heard a slight laugh come from her.

Eventually the second cruiser pulled up next to theirs. Delgado and Francine got out and took position behind their car doors as they opened fire on the suspects. After what felt like hours, the suspects slowly dropped like flies until the sound of gunfire ceased and it became completely silent. All four officers slowly came out from behind cover and moved in to check the suspects.

Delgado spoke into his com as he walked past each of the culprits inspecting them one by one. "Dispatch, multiple EMTs' are required at our location, all four suspects are down and need medical attention". He heard a response from Clawhauser a few seconds later informing him that the EMTs' were deployed and heading their way.

Meanwhile, Nick was on one knee looking down at the wolf with a stern expression on his face. "You were a fool to try and pull off something like that. This would have been easier if you had just complied with our orders" Nick said.

The wolf only curled his lip in response to what Nick said. With the little energy that he still had left the wolf choked out a single sentence "There is a bigger picture to this than you may think."

Nick was about to ask what he meant when the sound of a single gunshot rang out piercing the air around them. Nick suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his side followed by the feeling of warm liquid. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he grasped his side with his paw feeling the liquid run in between his digits.

He struggled to concentrate, his vision starting to blur and thoughts becoming hazy. Nick felt himself collapse trying his best to stay awake as he listened to the voices that filled his ears trying to make out what they were saying but to no avail.

Judy was the first to look up when the gunshot rang out. She caught a glimpse of a figure walking backwards into the dark shadows of a side alleyway. She whipped her head around to the two other officers "Delgado, Francine! Someone went into the alley on the right!" Judy yelled out.

In an instant the two were sprinting into the alleyway in pursuit of the stranger in a hope of catching him and taking back to HQ for questioning. Judy then noticed a bundle of red and blue lying on the concrete. The look of both fear and dread washed over her face once she realized what it was. She pelted toward Nick reaching him in mere seconds she turned him over so that he was laying on his back to inspect him better.

The sight was horrifying. Blood seeped through a bullet hole left by a .22 and Nick had blood streaming down the corner of his mouth. He was barely breathing. In a fit of desperation and fear, she tried her best to stop the bleeding with tears starting to form in her eyes barely able to hold them back.

She gripped the com on her collar talking into it with a shaking voice that she hoped didn't make it obvious she was barely keeping herself together "Dispatch 10-00, officer down!" Clawhauser replied instantly. "Hopps, I have just deployed an additional EMT,

She felt for his pulse, it wasn't there. She immediately went to performing CPR while hearing sirens slowly but surely getting louder and louder. The EMT finally arrived at the scene so Judy moved out of the way. They put Nick on a gurney and placed him in the ambulance while Judy jumped in. They sped to the hospital while the paramedic pulled out the defibrillator.

They got to the hospital and rushed through the crash doors and wheeled Nick into an operation room as she was guided to the waiting room and hope for the best.

A doctor came out of the operation room and walked over to their small group "Officer Hopps I presume?"

Judy stood from the chair she had been sitting in. "Yes I am, how is Nick is he going to be okay?" Judy asked.

The doctor looked at her with pride in his eyes and a grin on his face. "We were able to successfully remove the bullet from the wound and close up the hole the bullet left. Officer Wild will live."

Judy fell to her knees in relief, a rush of joy washing over her as she now knows he will be alright. "When can I come and see him?" she asked longingly to the doctor.

The doctor bent down to her level. "Actually, with the exception that he is your partner, I can take you to his room now if you would like me to." Judy rose to her feet as the doctor started walking down the hallway beckoning her to follow in which she happily obliged.

The doctor opened a door and left Judy to attend to other things. She stepped in slowly at first until she saw the fox lying in the hospital bed and a heart monitor beeping away next to him. IV bags hanging with their tubes all leading into his arm. Judy walking over to the side of his bed as he tracked her movement with his eyes. "Hey carrots, how's it going?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she only stared at him and didn't say anything. Her body beginning to tremble as her sobbing started. "Carrots? Carrots what's wrong?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"I...I thought I was going to loose you on that operating table. I have never been so scared in my life. If you died, I don't know what I would do. You are the only one in Zootopia who has made me as happy as I am." Judy choked out as she covered her face and cried.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. By the way, I need to ask you something." He said as he reached beneath the bed sheets pulling out a small black box. "I was hoping that we would be in a better place than in a hospital, but I can't wait any longer. Judy Hopps will you marry me?

Judy couldn't help but fall apart. She flung her arms around him in a tight hug and kissed his muzzle unable to control herself. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" Nick asked. Judy just shook her head yes in response before melting into his embrace...

End of Flashback

Judy could hear Nick turning the water for the shower on and singing a song making her smile. She always did find it humorous when he sang. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open and Nick shout down the stairs. "Carrots! You joining me or what?!" Judy grinned and started heading upstairs.


End file.
